


Lullaby,

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Multi, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: A surprise visit from Loki.





	

"Who the hell are you?" TJ held a kitchen knife at the tall stranger dressed in green and black with even darker hair flowing down his back. He wasn't really that bad looking. Sexy even.

"TJ what are you yelling about?" It was three AM and Tj was yelling. "Oh shit, TJ get behind me!" Steve saw loki.

"No. He stays right were he is." The man strode to him, placing a feather light hand under his chin. "Such a beauty you have here, Captian. It'd be such a shame if... something happened to him."

"Don't you dare, Loki. What ever happened to make you mad can be undone."

"Oh I'm not here for revenge. No I'm here for mischief. After all I'm the god of it." He blew green smoke at TJ, hypnotizing him. "It's seems you have forgotten your place so why knock you down to size when I can do the same to your beloved."

Green smoke engulfed his husband, when it rolled away TJ was left in a 5'4 frame and his clothes hung off his body. TJ was a pre-serum Steve.

"Mischief managed. " Loki said and disappeared in thin air.

"Shit!" Steve yelled. TJ was freaking out. Bucky ran into the room. The only difference between TJ and his Steve from seventy years ago is his face and his dark brown hair that lost its curl. 

"Why is it so hard to breathe." He was desperately trying to get air into his lungs. Bucky rushed to get him chair and sit him in it. 

"Just breathe easy. Don't try to even it out it'll happen by its self. Just be calm." A few minutes TJ was breathing was stable. "What the fuck Happend? You leave for 30 seconds to get a glass of water and I find you like this?"

"It was Loki, Buck. It's not his fault. "

Bucky took a minute to look at TJ, running the pads of his fingers over his skinny arms. Remembering when Steve looked like this, how beautiful. 

"He needs an inhaler."

"I'll run to the pharmacy. " As Steve got on his shoes and jacket Bucky got TJ into bed. He looked angelic, white sheets spilled around him, emphasizing his pastel skin.

Bucky didn't climb in bed with him because he was terrified. Terrified that he'd roll over and crush him or sleep too deeply and Tj will have a asthma attack and suffocate. So he sat on the bed listening to his lungs rattle as his constricted airways struggled to get the precious oxygen in. Bucky kinda missed the sound, Steve made the same noise every night and soon became a lullaby for Bucky. When he went away to the army he cried himself to sleep every night because he didn't have the soothing sound of Steve breathing to lull him to sleep. And the thought of Steve dying and never hearing the sound still haunts him today.

"Hey," Steve was back and had a bag of inhalers with him.

"Hey."

Steve took off his shirt in got in bed. "Goodnight, Buck."

"I don't think I'm gonna go to bed."

"You need sleep."

"I need to make sure TJ is okay."

"Does that mean you didn't sleep at night back when I was pre-serum and worked all day for me?"

"I wouldn't not sleep all night. Maybe stay awake til four AM then sleep."

"Bucky you never had to do that."

"Maybe I wanted to, huh. I loved taking care of you. I couldn't wait to get home from the docks to take care of you."

"Why on Earth? "

"Because you were my only family. And I love taking care of family almost more than anything. " Bucky spread out on Steve but was still able to watch over TJ. "And my family is all I have."

Steve brushed a strand of hair behind Bucky's ear. "All we'll ever need."

"Yeah. Look at us. I'm missing an arm and Tj is the world's worst asthmatic. "

"Our perfect family." They both fell asleep to the sound of TJ's lullaby. 

 

 


End file.
